Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be distinct real numbers such that
\[\frac{a}{b - c} + \frac{b}{c - a} + \frac{c}{a - b} = 0.\]Find all possible values of
\[\frac{a}{(b - c)^2} + \frac{b}{(c - a)^2} + \frac{c}{(a - b)^2}.\]Enter all the possible values, separated by commas.
Solution: Let $x = b - c,$ $y = c - a,$ and $z = a - b,$ so
\[\frac{a}{x} + \frac{b}{y} + \frac{c}{z} = 0.\]Then
\[\left( \frac{a}{x} + \frac{b}{y} + \frac{c}{z} \right) \left( \frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} + \frac{1}{z} \right) = 0.\]Expanding, we get
\[\frac{a}{x^2} + \frac{b}{y^2} + \frac{c}{z^2} + \frac{a + b}{xy} + \frac{a + c}{xz} + \frac{b + c}{yz} = 0.\]Note that
\begin{align*}
\frac{a + b}{xy} + \frac{a + c}{xz} + \frac{b + c}{yz} &= \frac{(a + b)z + (a + c)y + (b + c)x}{xyz} \\
&= \frac{(a + b)(a - b) + (a + c)(c - a) + (b + c)(b - c)}{xyz} \\
&= \frac{a^2 - b^2 + c^2 - a^2 + b^2 - c^2}{xyz} \\
&= 0,
\end{align*}so
\[\frac{a}{(b - c)^2} + \frac{b}{(c - a)^2} + \frac{c}{(a - b)^2} = \frac{a}{x^2} + \frac{b}{y^2} + \frac{c}{z^2} = \boxed{0}.\]